Reasons to Change Her Mind
by FabaFey
Summary: That one scene in the 2005 movie where they almost kiss kills me because Kira Knightly and Mathew Macfadyen are too cute. So guess what… I’m going to fix it. It might speed up the Lizzy figuring out she loves him thing…but that’s why it’s a oneshot kids!


That one scene in the 2005 movie where they almost kiss kills me because Kira Knightly and Mathew Macfadyen are too cute. So guess what… I'm going to fix it. It might speed up the Lizzy figuring out she loves him thing… but that's why it's a one-shot kids! And anyway… Pretty people kissing Awesome. 

Why wouldn't he just back up? She'd just completely lost her temper and insulted him. Why wasn't he yelling and storming away like any other man would? He was so close Lizzy felt her knees go weak.

"Oh, why won't you back away? Yell at me…. Something." She wondered.

He was just staring at her… almost in awe. She'd give anything if he'd just say something. His head tilted down towards hers.

'Ohh no…" she thought.

His hand cupped her cheek.

"I should slap him… I should… why don't I want to?"

"Elizabeth." He whispered, only an inch from her lips. She could only make a small gasping noise in response. Her legs felt like jelly, she leaned into him because she wasn't sure if she could stand otherwise.

"He's not going to… Oh lord… he is." And all thought left her head. Mr. Darcy was actually kissing her.

Could anything else in the world be so perfectly sweet? Surprisingly enough she returned the kiss. Lizzy felt quite sure that she could have stood in the rain forever if things went on like this. But Darcy pulled away. It took a moment for her to realize that she was backed into one of the stone pillars, clinging tightly to his coat.

"Forgive me… I don't know what came over me." He stuttered.

"No… I … oh…" she giggled. She was sounding like Lydia now. "I didn't mind I suppose."

"You didn't mmm…"

Now why she started kissing him she had no Earthly idea. But then again she'd never been one for much thinking before acting. She'd simply slipped her hand behind his neck and done it. Maybe there was no reason to it. She couldn't think. Her head was spinning. His hands were clutching her in a very ungentlemanly way… and she didn't want it to stop. Nothing had ever made her feel anything like this. But he stopped again. This time he couldn't seem to find his voice at all. His gaze shifted from his hands at her hips, to the small red mark at her neck left by his teeth, to her luminously dark eyes.

"I certainly didn't mind any of that." She whispered wickedly. He took a deep breath and moved his hands to her shoulders.

"Neither did I… but I hardly believe that…"

He held her gently away while she tried to pull him closer.

"No. I hardly believe that you would want to kiss me after what I said. He grumbled.

"Well, apparently I've forgiven you." She said biting her lip.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have been so…"

"Talkative?" She quipped. He let her pull him closer.

"This is entirely improper."

"Yes, I suppose so. But then it's hardly conventional to tell a woman why you shouldn't love her before you say that you in fact do love her to spite it all."

He laughed and leaned in to kiss her again. She heard him gasp when she bit into his neck but he didn't pull away.

"Wait… Elizabeth… stop." He groaned.

"Must I?" she pouted, running a finer over the red mark she'd left just beneath his ear. He shivered, breathing raggedly.

"If you don't then I'm afraid I'll go entirely mad."

"Oh dear," she sighed, "well, we certainly can't have that."

"Yes. I believe it's a law that you can only drive a man to distraction after marriage."

She giggled, thinking of her mother and father.

"That is… you did refuse me a moment ago." He pouted.

"Yes. I suppose I did. You were giving me a few excellent reasons to change my mind, however."

Darcy blushed furiously.

"What? Oh you mean when I acted like a complete Neanderthal and almost threw you to the ground?"

"Not to the ground. Admittedly the stone is a bit cold. But I think had we been lying down it would have been a good deal harder… to stop." She finished quickly. It was her turn to blush as she realized that they were still pressed full against each other.

"Ohh indeed… so have you changed you mind then?" he asked.

"Do you know…? I'm not quite sure." She said smiling.

"Oh dear." He pouted. "I suppose I should just give up then"

"It would seem hopeless wouldn't it?"

"You did say ever be prevailed upon to marry. Did you not?" He laughed back.

"Oh I had meant to add "apart from Mr. Collins' to that. I must have forgotten. But he did ask more sweetly than you I'm afraid."

He was nuzzling into her neck, kissing lightly. She'd been about to apologize for refusing so rudely. But when she felt his breath on her neck she'd entirely forgotten about everything else.

"Will you then?" He whispered.

"Marry you?"

He nodded yes.

"I shall have to think on it." She said sarcastically."

"And I shall have to ask your father of course."

"Mama will faint. Ten thousand a year…. Ohh I can hear her now. But dear Jane... "

"I might tell you that Charles was mostly led by Caroline." He said, hoping to get himself out of trouble.

"Annoying flame headed wretch." Lizzy grumbled. "Well at least you don't have to marry her."

THE END!


End file.
